


It's Bachelor Time!

by HintehDehPengu



Series: A Smornby Life [4]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Bachelor Party, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith was throwing his own Bachelor party. He had told Ross not to come home until the last hour of it. Ross was fine with it, and he decided to go and stay with Hannah until he was allowed to go home. It turned out that Kim was also staying with Hannah, so Ross was looking forward to spending some time with them. He knew Hannah and Kim loved horror films, so he had packed his blanket that he uses when cuddling with Smith. He packed a onesie too, in case he got too cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Bachelor Time!

"See you later, gorgeous." Smith waved Ross off from the door. Ross blew a kiss, and threw his bag into the boot of his car. He got in the drivers side, and waved Smith off as he reversed out onto the road. He began the drive to Hannah's, and noticed Smith had left his Taylor Swift CDs in the car. He decided to put one on, and skipped to the songs he actually knew. "I KNOW THIS ONE!" he shouted, randomly. He remembered nobody else was in his car, and just started singing. "Nice to meet you, where you been? I could show you incredible things. Magic, madness, heaven, sin. Saw you there and I thought." Ross was singing while driving, great multitasking! "Oh my God, look at that face. You look like my next mistake. Love's a game, wanna play?" Ross stopped singing, and just continued driving. He pulled up to Hannah's driveway just as Bad Blood was starting. "Aw, I liked that one." he thought, switching off the CD player and getting out the car. He shut the door, and got his bag out of the boot. He locked the car, and went to knock on Hannah's door. After a moment of waiting, Hannah answered. "Hello, come in." she said, inviting Ross in. Ross carried his bag in, and Hannah followed him. "Hey, Ross." Kim said, looking through Hannah's horror movies.

"I knew we'd be watching a horror movie." Ross smirked slightly. "It doesn't matter what we watch, Ross. You're getting fucking married in two months!" Kim actually swore for once. Ross laughed slightly. He and Smith had spent ages planning the wedding, there was still a lot of planning to do. He couldn't wait two months, that's for sure! "You've been with me since I proposed, Kim." Ross smiled. "Fuck yeah, she has." Hannah said, patting Ross' back. "Do sit down." she added, gesturing to the sofa. Ross nodded, and sat down. He took out his blanket and snuggled it close to him. "Is that Smith's blanket?" Kim asked, still looking through the horror films. "It's not just Smith's blanket. It's our blanket." Ross said, squealing a little as he held it closer. "That's cute." Hannah called from the kitchen. "So, do you always wear your engagement rings?" Kim asked, prodding Ross for answers. "Are you going ex journalist on me again?" Ross asked. "No, just making conversation." Kim scowled. "Well, yeah. I'm wearing my engagement ring right now." Ross smirked, holding it up. "And I trust that Smith is too?" Kim asked. "Yes, of course. We wear them every day." Ross smiled. "I'm sure he trusts you with all his heart." Hannah said, bringing Kim, herself and Ross a mug off coffee. "Thanks." Ross said, cooling it by blowing, then putting it down on the side table.

"What do you fancy doing tonight while you wait for Smith to call to say you can go back?" Hannah asked, sipping her coffee. "I don't know, really. I just hope he has a good time and doesn't get drunk." Ross sighed. "Does it bother you when he's drunk?" Kim asked. "No, no. It's his decision, it's just when he drinks excessively." Ross replied. Kim and Hannah kept asking Ross questions, which he enjoyed to be frank. "How much do you love him? 1-10?" Hannah asked. "There's no word or number to tell you how much I love him." Ross smirked. Kim and Hannah made cute noises. After the questions were done... Hannah's phone buzzed, and she walked out into the kitchen to reply. "One second." she called, walking out. She quietly opened the door and let everyone in. "Hide in the spare room." Hannah whispered. "Don't make any noise, if you can." she continued, and handed Smith a device that would tell the room everything they were saying in the front room. They nodded, and she made her way back into the front room. "Who was that?" Ross asked. "Jehovah's Witness." Hannah tutted, sitting back down. "Damn buggers." Kim added. Ross chuckled. "I hope Smith's having a good time." Ross smiled. "Pretty sure he will be. His last two months of freedom." Kim joked. "To be honest, I've been a bit clingy. So he hasn't really got any freedom." Ross laughed. "I'm sure he's loved every second of it." Hannah smiled. "I bet he has." Kim smirked. "Oh, he sure did." Ross smirked too. "No more, Ross." Hannah laughed. "Okay." Ross clearly accepted the request.

 

Smith knew he was supposed to stay in the room until he was 'finished' partying and it was the last hour. But he had been hearing what Ross was saying, and thought it was so cute. He knew he had to wait just a little longer... But he couldn't. He attempted to rush out, but Turps stopped him. "You can wait 20 minutes, right?" he whispered. Smith shook his head. "Tough shit." he continued. Smith rolled his eyes, and went back to sitting down with the others. Ross was fidgeting a lot, which raised some questions. "Do you need to piss or have you just got a really awkward erection?" Kim laughed at Hannah's question. "Kind of both." Ross bit his lip, awkwardly. "Oh, Ross. The toilet is only the first door to your right as you walk out." Hannah said, still laughing slightly. "Thanks." Ross said, getting up and walking into the toilet. Hannah hoped he'd be a little while, because she ran into the spare room. "Guys, come into the front room now. Ross is in the toilet." she whispered. "Can I surprise him at the bathroom door?" Smith whispered. "Sure, sure." Hannah whispered back, rushing everyone else out into the front room. Smith stood where Ross wouldn't be able to see him when he opened the door. He heard the toilet flush, and a faucet turn on. He guessed Ross was washing his hands... Ross opened the door, and stepped out. "BOO!" Smith shouted, making Ross cringe. "FUCK!" he shouted, panting from the shock. "What are you doing here?? Aren't you supposed to be at your bachelor party?" Ross exclaimed. "I am." Smith said, linking arms with Ross and bringing him out back into the front room. "SURPRISE!" they shouted. "Smith!!!" Ross said, playfully shoving him. "You surprised me with the engagement, so I surprise you with this." Smith smiled. "Oh, I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU." Ross repeated, kissing Smith on his lips. "You think I'd have a bachelor party without you?" Smith said, smirking. "Well, isn't that the whole point of it?" Ross asked. "If I was marrying a woman, I'd leave her with her gal pals. But since I'm marrying someone hotter than a woman, hotter than a man. Rules of society need not apply." Smith said, grinning. Ross actually started to cry, tears of joy. "Don't cry, Rossy." Smith hugged him. "It's just the nicest thing you could ever do for me. I would be fine with it if you just had your own party without me. But you did this for me and I'm really greatful." Ross sniffled, words slightly muffled by Smith's warm body. An eruption of aww's came from the crowd, and the party started.

"For the last time, Trott. We don't want to see your party trick!!" Smith shouted. Trott was drunk, and Katie was having to lead him around. "Buh I wan tu." Trott slurred. "Maybe it's time we went home, Trotty." Katie said. It was 2am, afterall. "No! Trotty wish to party more!!" Trott shouted. Duncan was also drunk, of course. He was topless with 'A+R' sprayed on his chest. "H-hey who wants chest art done?" Duncan slumped over to Ross and Smith. "Uh, no thanks." Ross replied, politely. "Suit yourself!!!!" Duncan said, and Trott got out of Katie's grasp. He ripped his shirt off. "I do Duncan!!" he shouted. "Oh, Trotty." Katie said, facepalming. Duncan sprayed a 'C+K' on Trott's chest, which stood for Chris + Katie. "Cuuuuute!!" Trott said, turning to show Katie. "Look, wife!!" he shouted. Katie couldn't help but laugh. "Wife? We're just dating right now!" Katie shouted over the music. "Oh sorry I thought we were happy marry!!!" Trott said. Duncan had managed to make his way on top of a table, and was shouting out a sort of advertisement. "Who wants tattoo?? They free and I do anywhere!!!" he was shouting. "This is way weirder than I expected." Smith said to Ross, who had not let go of him since the real party began. "Yeah, it's getting a little too weird for my liking..." Ross gulped. Smith looked over to Trott. "Yep, it's gotten very weird now." he said, pointing. Trott was running around naked screaming 'I AM THE WALRUS'. "Yeah, let's go before we make this party even more explicit." Ross said. "We can't leave our own party, Ross!" Smith exclaimed. "Yeah, well we can lay in bed together can't we?" Ross said, gesturing his head toward the spare room. "I suppose." Smith said, smiling. They made their way to the spare room, and crawled into bed. "I really appreciate this, Smith." Ross said, smiling at him. "I really appreciate you, Ross." Smith replied, poking Ross' nose. They were about to kiss, when the door swung open. Trott jumped on the bed, still naked. "Bow to your overlord!! THE WALRUS KING!!" he shouted. "Get out, Trott!" Smith screamed. "Trotty sorry!!" he called, as he was running out. "Where were we?" Ross continued, leaning in to kiss Smith again. They weren't interrupted this time, and were goddamn happy about it. The next thing they knew, they were asleep.

 

Smith awoke the next morning, with Ross next to him. He got up, quietly, so he didn't disturb him. He snuck out into the front room. "Hey, Smith. You fell asleep while making out with Ross." Hannah smiled. "What happened last night?" Smith asked. "Too much. Trott got naked. Kim was forced to drink alchohol, it made her totally drunk. She got naked too. Katie managed to get Trott's clothes back on, and get him back home." Hannah laughed, she was cleaning up. "I'm sorry we bunked." Smith said. "It's fine, it was your party. Your rules." Hannah said. Ross came out, wiping sleep from his eyes. "Morning, gorgeous." Smith said. Ross looked at his phone. He opened Twitter. "Uh, Smith... I don't want to panic you but..." Ross gulped. "People are tweeting us asking why Trott's nudes were leaked." Smith turned to look. "Oh, fuck." he exclaimed. "His nudes were leaked?" Hannah asked. "Well that's one Yog who's had their nudes leaked, who's next?" she continued, with a laugh. "Yeah." Ross laughed. "Let's get home, okay Ross?" Smith poked his cheek. "Agreed." Ross said, smiling. When they had gotten dressed, they were ready to go. "See you two in the office on Monday." Hannah said, waving them off. She closed the door, and went back into the front room. "Well I've got a lot of shit to clean up." she sighed. That was a raging party though... Shame most of it was a blur. It reminded Hannah of when she used to play YogSims. The parties they threw on there. She laughed to herself, and continued to pick up broken glass, stray food and confetti. Didn't she get the best fucking job.

When Smith and Ross arrived home, they saw Katie sitting with Trott on the couch. "Oh, welcome home." Katie smiled at them both. "What's this about a nudes leak, Trott?" Ross asked. "I don't know! I was drunk. That's all I know." he was clearly in a hangover, as he was speaking with a slight slur. Smith went on Twitter. "Oh, fuck. They're tweeting me the pictures." he said, wanting to vomit. "Let me see!" Trott demanded, grabbing Smith's phone. Trott looked in shock. "Looks like someone else took them..." he said. "Get some rest, Trott. We'll try to find out who leaked them while you're napping." Smith smiled. "Thanks, guys. You've been a great help to Trott." Katie smiled back, helping Trott up. She led him up the stairs, and tucked him in. "I'm sorry, Katie..." Trott mumbled. "Don't be sorry, Trotty." Katie said, kissing his forehead. "I'm sure Smith and Ross will look after you, okay?" she continued. "Yeah." Trott smiled. "Bye, Trott." Katie said, slipping out the door and back down the stairs. "I'll see you two later, okay?" she said, grabbing her bag. "Yeah. Bye, Katie. Thanks for getting him home okay." Ross smiled. She waved, and let herself out. Who leaked Trott's nudes? What evidence of their identity did they leave? Smith and Ross had to find out.


End file.
